Gravity Falls Wiki:Chat/Logs/02 June 2016
00:10:13 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:10:20 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:10:21 its fine, me and terry got it 00:10:27 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:10:34 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:10:40 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:10:40 Would be nice of someone could host it from 12am to 10am 00:10:43 HOST of the time 00:10:47 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:10:49 heh heh heh 00:10:54 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:01 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:04 That pun was terrible 00:11:08 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:17 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:23 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:26 lol 00:11:30 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:36 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:43 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:49 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:56 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:11:58 Check pm. @ BGC 00:12:05 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:12:05 *applause* 00:12:14 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:12:22 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:12:29 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:12:35 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:12:42 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:12:49 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:12:57 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:06 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:16 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:25 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:31 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:34 Oh 00:13:34 Not me 00:13:38 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:45 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:51 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:58 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:59 @ Jay 00:14:06 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:14:11 it is 00:14:15 @valk 00:14:17 About rewatching Zootopia in theaters :3 00:14:17 IT IS???? 00:14:21 Wait 00:14:23 It is? 00:14:31 Ohh, did you respond? @ BGC 00:14:37 "This title will be released on June 7, 2016. Pre-order now.' 00:14:38 it says June 7th on Google lol 00:14:41 nope 00:14:41 yeh 00:14:45 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:14:52 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:14:59 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:14 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:20 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:30 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:36 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:42 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:49 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:55 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:15:58 BACK 00:16:03 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:11 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:18 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:24 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:31 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:33 -!- Slenderman'sProxySapphire has joined Special:Chat 00:16:38 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:41 (soos) 00:16:45 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:53 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:01 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:11 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:20 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:26 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:27 -!- Slenderman'sProxySapphire has joined Special:Chat 00:17:33 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:33 Look...I'm just ticked with you! @ Jay 00:17:39 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:46 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:52 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:17:54 OOOOOOH 00:17:59 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:18:06 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:18:14 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:18:21 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:18:27 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:18:29 Okay. I'm just goona leave you for now. Guess I've gone too far. I'm sorry 00:18:34 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:18:40 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:18:46 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:18:53 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:00 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:07 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:16 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:24 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:30 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:37 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:43 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:50 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:19:52 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 00:19:56 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:20:04 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:20:07 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 00:20:08 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 00:20:14 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:20:21 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:20:29 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:20:35 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:20:44 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:20:51 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:20:57 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:04 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:12 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:20 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:28 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:35 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:41 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:47 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:50 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 00:21:54 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:21:55 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 00:22:01 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:22:12 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:22:19 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:22:25 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:22:32 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:22:33 Pat pat 00:22:39 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:22:47 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:22:54 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:23:01 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:23:03 (Hug3) @ Jay 00:23:08 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:23:18 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:23:25 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:23:26 Sorry. 00:23:31 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:23:38 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:23:39 It's fine xP 00:23:45 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:23:52 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:23:53 And very disappointed on myself. 00:23:55 Awwwh.. 00:24:01 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:24:12 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:24:19 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:24:29 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:24:37 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:24:46 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:24:54 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:25:02 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:25:04 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 00:25:10 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:25:19 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:25:28 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:25:29 BGC calm down now 00:25:31 No, its fine guys. 00:25:36 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:25:42 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:25:50 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:25:56 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:26:03 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:26:14 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:26:20 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:26:27 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:26:33 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:26:39 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:26:46 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:26:52 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:27:00 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:27:02 Jay you dont need to leave even if yourself disappointed in yourself 00:27:09 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:27:11 Madi check pm 00:27:23 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:27:29 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:27:36 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:27:42 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:27:49 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:27:55 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:28:02 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:28:09 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:28:10 Guys, its okay. I just need alone time for now. 00:28:16 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:28:22 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:28:32 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:28:32 I really need some air. And I'm doing it alone. 00:28:41 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:28:42 Jay 00:28:51 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:28:52 http://67.media.tumblr.com/08d8e286084a8482b0ece7d52ed37c5c/tumblr_nsbweltf3I1u8ws7go3_250.png 00:28:59 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:29:00 s'okee 00:29:08 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:29:16 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:29:22 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:29:29 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:29:31 -!- Jay-R Lucero has left Special:Chat 00:29:31 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 00:29:36 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:29:38 xD 00:29:44 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:29:51 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:29:58 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:30:00 My !tell is different from Juan's !tell 00:30:01 also 00:30:05 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:30:05 !seenon 00:30:06 Terrios528: !seen enabled 00:30:06 ohh, right 00:30:12 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:30:20 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:30:28 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:30:30 I always forget to turn on commands 00:30:35 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:30:35 lol 00:30:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QqVCed7f4M 00:30:45 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:30:56 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:31:04 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:31:11 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:31:19 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:31:31 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:31:38 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:31:45 -!- Jay-R Lucero has joined Special:Chat 00:31:45 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:31:52 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:32:00 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:32:08 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:32:09 Valky pm 00:32:10 *replaces one with your hair* 00:32:15 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:32:23 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:32:31 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:32:38 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:32:45 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:32:54 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:33:04 I'm finally beginning to fill my GIF BookMarks Folder on Google Chrome 00:33:20 BubbleGum 00:33:34 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:33:41 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:33:48 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:33:49 They will mostly be reaction GIFs 00:33:55 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:34:03 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:34:10 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:34:17 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:34:25 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:34:33 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:34:42 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:34:47 nvm 00:34:53 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:34:56 okay 00:35:01 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:35:09 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:35:17 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:35:26 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:35:35 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:35:42 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:35:48 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:35:54 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:35:55 IS Pacifibot realy a bot? 00:36:02 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:36:04 !Knock knock 00:36:08 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:36:15 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:36:21 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:36:23 oh no 00:36:23 !on 00:36:23 Flash of Memory: External Commands is now enabled 00:36:28 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:36:29 weird 00:36:31 !Commands 00:36:36 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:36:46 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:36:54 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:36:56 *(shrug) 00:36:58 ... 00:36:59 Kick it 00:37:02 (facepalm) 00:37:02 -!- FootBot was kicked from Special:Chat by Terrios528 00:37:07 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:37:12 !on 00:37:12 Terrios528: External Commands is now enabled 00:37:14 !tellon 00:37:14 Terrios528: !tell is now enabled 00:37:17 !seenon 00:37:17 Terrios528: !seen enabled 00:37:19 !commands 00:37:19 Terrios528, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 00:37:31 There you go 00:37:51 -!- BubbleGum Cutie has left Special:Chat 00:37:58 -!- BubbleGum Cutie has joined Special:Chat 00:38:01 -!- BucketFace has joined Special:Chat 00:38:11 !Commands 00:38:11 I have a feeling that I will be using the reaction GIFs in my GIFs BookMarks Folder on Google Chrome after the Henry Danger Season Finale, since an actor on it said the episode would be emotional lol 00:38:19 Hi BucketFace 00:39:27 -!- BubbleGum Cutie has left Special:Chat 00:39:35 -!- BubbleGum Cutie has joined Special:Chat 00:40:06 aw....why he leave? 00:40:38 -!- BubbleGum Cutie has left Special:Chat 00:40:38 -!- BubbleGum Cutie has joined Special:Chat 00:40:56 !resstart 00:40:57 idk 00:41:11 !Knock knock 00:41:11 Whose There? 00:41:26 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:41:31 !eat 00:41:34 Why are those commands not mod/admin only? 00:41:35 eat 00:41:37 @Terry 00:41:38 !ignore Fredbear and endo-02 00:41:39 idk 00:41:52 !commands 00:41:55 !unignore Fredbear and endo-02 00:42:00 !Commands 00:42:05 !commands 00:42:07 Nope, wonky bot 00:42:08 -!- FootBot was kicked from Special:Chat by Terrios528 00:42:12 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:42:17 !on 00:42:17 Terrios528: External Commands is now enabled 00:42:17 What is going on??? 00:42:19 !seenon 00:42:19 Terrios528: !seen enabled 00:42:21 !tellon 00:42:21 Terrios528: !tell is now enabled 00:42:23 !commands 00:42:23 Terrios528, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 00:42:29 !eat 00:43:01 Last time that wasn't working 00:43:07 !seen Terrios528 00:43:08 Flash of Memory: They're here right now! 00:43:11 Ignore me? 00:43:27 Alright, it's restart time.... 00:43:43 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:43:44 !eat 00:43:47 Restart one more time Fredbear 00:43:48 and he's misusing the bot ._. 00:44:02 stop restarting the bot 00:44:08 !on 00:44:08 Terrios528: External Commands is now enabled 00:44:11 !commands 00:44:11 Terrios528, all defined commands are: !quit, !Restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source, !Emotes, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Owner, !Assistant, !Creator, !Version, !on, !off, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 00:44:15 !tellon 00:44:15 Terrios528: !tell is now enabled 00:44:16 !seenon 00:44:17 Terrios528: !seen enabled 00:44:39 ??? 00:44:43 Frebear please stop 00:44:47 *Fredbear 00:44:54 fine 00:44:59 v!Restart!Restart!Restart!Restart!Restartds 00:45:00 afaewdfd 00:45:00 sfdsf 00:45:00 dasf 00:45:01 sd 00:45:03 -!- Fredbear and endo-02 was kicked from Special:Chat by Terrios528 00:45:04 -!- Fredbear and endo-02 has left Special:Chat 00:45:30 -!- BubbleGum Cutie has left Special:Chat 00:45:33 wow 00:45:34 -!- BubbleGum Cutie has joined Special:Chat 00:46:03 It happens 00:46:04 -!- BubbleGum Cutie has left Special:Chat 00:46:05 (shrug) 00:46:08 -!- BubbleGum Cutie has joined Special:Chat 00:46:14 what on earth.. 00:46:16 ;~; 00:46:38 -!- BubbleGum Cutie has left Special:Chat 00:46:44 ;~; 00:46:46 -!- BubbleGum Cutie has joined Special:Chat 00:46:49 oh wow 00:46:53 I have 1997 edits 00:47:09 nice 2016 06 02